Reunion on lover's lane
by Sasaki Pooles
Summary: Mokuba asks Seto of his past and who his secret lover is. Meanwhile Mokuba asks Daniellehis crush on a dateMy first Fic. Please Review


Heya my fellow peeps!

This is my first fic so tell me how ya feel about it. Thank you for reading. Peace out!

It was a very stormy day in Domino city. The rain poured down hard bullets that seemed to last an eternity. One certain CEO stared out of his rain soaked window thinking about the task at hand. A man by the name of Mr. Yuperwana threatened to take over Kaiba corp. with a very interesting plan. He was the owner of the yuper's super toy store (bigger than Toys R Us.) out in Tokyo, Japan and wanted to buy Seto's ideas for duel monsters and also use his resources to conjoin companies and be very powerful. Seto let out an exhausted sigh. He just got done yelling at Mr. Yuperwana about how much this company meant to him and how he had to support his little brother Mokuba.that man has no idea what I'm going through at this moment Seto thought almost wanting to turn around to bang his head on his desk. A loud screeching voice came on the intercom,"Mr. Kaiba sir, um, your little brother is on line 2." Seto pressed a button on his telephone to answer back," Ok Carol." The lady got frustrated and almost yelled,"My name is Kari, not Carol!!!" Seto grinned, then picked up line 2. "Hey Mokie, whatcha want?" Mokuba giggled at the pet name and asked,"Seto are you busy at the moment?" Seto put Kari on the intercom and asked,"Karen, what is my schedule for today?" Kari yelled,"It's Kari K-A-R-I......but anyways, you only have a party to go to at 7:00 at a Mr. King of Game's house, otherwise, you're free." Seto smiled and said to her,"Katherine, I'm taking the day off!" When Mokuba heard that, he screamed so loud it hurt Seto's ear. In Kari's mind she was thinkingwhy do I even bother Seto reached over to where his trench coat was and threw it on. He put his hand in his left pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He called his driver to pick him up from work. Seto waited in the lobby for his driver to come. The limo came zooming around the corner in 2 minutes tops. Inside was a cute little moku-bear with a big smile on his face. Mokuba gave his older brother a big hug then let him get in all the way. "All right Mokie-chan, where to?" Mokuba put a finger to his head like he was thinking and then responded, "Video arcade!!!" Seto giggled at his happy outburst and said sharply," Driver, take us to the video arcade!" The driver had a questioning look on his face, but proceeded with his master's orders. While the driver drove, a very interesting conversation happened in the back seat. "Seto, I want to ask you something? Have you ever been in love?" Seto was a little surprised with this question, but he said with a far away look in his eyes," Yes Mokie I have but I know I will never see that girl ever again. All I have that reminds me of her is her choker which she said looks really good on me....Don't ask!" Mokuba giggled a bit but then asked," What does it feel like to be in love, because I think I'm in love with this girl but I'm too afraid to ask her to be my girlfriend." Seto giggled a bit at the lovesick Mokuba and said,"How about this, you invite her over Tomorrow for dinner and a movie so I can meet her." Mokuba nodded and pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. Someone on the other line asked," Hello this is the Yoshii Residence how may I help you?" Mokuba thought the lady was a bit cheery but he responded," Hello is Danielle there?" The lady answered," Yes she is who is this?" Mokuba then said,"This is her friend Mokuba Kaiba."

Danielle's mom then said," Hold on a moment dear!" Mokuba decided she had way too much coffee, but he waited for Danielle to pick up. His heart skipped a beat as Danielle answered the telephone,"moshi moshi this is Dannielle!" Mokuba stumbled on the words yet to come out of his mouth but answered" Hey Dannielle this is Mokuba Kaiba" Dannielle saidin a cheery voice," Oh hey mokie-chan what's up?" Mokuba said slowly but strongly," Um...my brother Seto and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" Danielle thought about it quickly and said," I'd love to....let me ask my mom. Hold on for a moment." Mokuba replied,"ok!" In the background Mokuba could hear Danielle ask her mom if she could come over. Danielle then said," All right Mokuba my mom said it would be all right!! What time do you want me over?" Mokuba wanted it to be romantic, so he said," My limo will come to pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow evening!" Daniele then said cheerfully,"I get to ride in a limo!!!! KEWL!!!!! all right, I'll see you then! Peace out!!" Mokuba smirked to himself, "All right, see ya then!" The both hung up at the same time. Seto then asked," so I'm guessing there will be a guest tomorrow night?" Mokuba answered."YUP!!!" Finally they came to the arcade and Mokuba asked," Hey seto, I challenge you to a racing game!" Seto put on his childish game face and yelled out to his brother,"YOU'RE ON!!!"

They raced for about 8 races so far. Score Seto-4 Mokuba-4. Seto was really starting to get nervous because Mokuba had caught up with him. Mokuba raised the stakes,"All right Seto let's make this more interesting. If I win, I get to take Danielle to Disney World next week. If you win, I will personally let you give the maids a week off so i have to do the chores." Seto smirked," Hmmm...Mokie, you make a good bargain....sounds good! DEAL!!" Mokuba and Seto shook hands with Seto. Seto didn't really want Mokuba to clean the whole house by himself, so he lost on purpose so he could go to Disney World with Danielle.

TBC

So how was it? I think it has a good plot to it. I think in Chapter 3 there will be the whole Seto/OC loveline thingy!!

Peace!!

Kiyone-Neutron642


End file.
